


Closet

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: “Is that my shirt?’’





	Closet

Alec stood in front of the huge closet in the loft’s bedroom. He was running later for an important meeting at the institute and had forgotten his clothes last night, which left him at one last option and that was borrowing one of Magnus’ shirts. That hadn’t been as easy as Alec though it was.

Magnus’ shirts were... Something else. They were either too flamboyant for a meeting or just not Alec’s preferable color. Eventually Alec had decided to pull out a purple and white checkered button up shirt and shrugged it on, moving to where Magnus was cleaning up.

“Is that my shirt?’’

Alec blushed. “Sorry, I’m running late for a meeting and I forgot my clothes at the institute last night. I figured this way I didn’t have to hurry so much. Does it look that bad?’’

“You look good.’’ Magnus laughed and helped to button his cuffs. “You should wear my shirts more often.’’ He murmured against his lips before kissing him sweetly.

Alec chuckled and kissed his lover back.


End file.
